


Spellbound and Hellbound [artpost]

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, HP AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artpost for Spellbound and Hellbound ♥ HP au of the Hartwin variety inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound and Hellbound [artpost]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShatteredGlassHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredGlassHouse/gifts).



For [mrsjamesbond007](mrsjamesbond007.tumblr.com)'s/ShatteredGlassHouse's lovely story [Spellbound and Hellbound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5448485/chapters/12593651), for which I was the pinch-hitter ♥ 

 


End file.
